Shin (Canon, Fist of the North Star)/Unbacked0
Summary Shin is the successor of Nanto Koshū Ken who was born under the Star of Martyrdom which means that he would fight and die for the one he loves. Shin was one of Kenshiro's friends since before the nuclear apocalypse, during this time, Shin was in love with Kenshiro's fiance Yuria. After the nuclear apocalypse, Shin was convinced by Jagi to steal Yuria from Kenshiro so Shin formed an army and kidnapped Yuria after defeating Kenshiro. After Shin kidnapped Yuria he tried to win her love by stealing from other people and forming an entire city for her to rule, however, Yuria, feeling responsible for all the death that Shin had caused to win her affection, jumped off of a building to kill herself, however, she was saved by the Nanto Goshasei who knew Yuria was a member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken and that Raoh was after her, Shin decided to leave Yuria's safety to them. Shin eventually fought against Kenshiro, however, Kenshiro had become stronger since their fight and he struck a pressure point that would kill Shin in a minute, Shin, after telling Kenshiro that Yuria jumped off of a building to kill herself (Leaving out the fact that Yuria was taken into protection by the Nanto Goshasei) before Shin jumped off of the building to kill himself before Kenshiro's attack kills him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Shin (Also known as the Star of Martyrdom) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 30's Classification: Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the successor of Nanto Koshū Ken), Chi Manipulation, Air Manipulation (As a Nanto Seiken master, Shin can use air pressure and chi to cut up his opponent) Attack Potency: Country Level (In their first fight before the series Shin easily beat Kenshiro) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Level Durability: Country Level (Can survive hits from Kenshiro) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Nanto Seiken: Shin is a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. Shin is the successor of a form of Nanto Seiken known as Nanto Koshū Ken which has the user rapidly jab with the tips of their fingers rather than slashing them. ** Gokuto Ken (Hell Slaughter Fist): Gokuto Ken is a technique as where Shin slashes an opponent's arms and legs with a kick. ** Senshuryū Geki (Thousand Dragon Head Attack): Senshuryū Geki is a move where Shin rapidly stabs the opponent with his hands. ** Dokuja Senketsu (Venomous Snake Drilling Hole): Dokuja Senketsu is a technique where Shin ducks down before spinning and jabbing his hand into the opponent before injecting his chi into them to tear them apart. ** Nanto Gyakushi Sō (Cruel Finger Burial): Nanto Gyakushi Sō is a technique where Shin stabs the opponent in the chest with his hand. ** Hakuen Tenshō (White Swallow Revolving Soar): Hakuen Tenshō is a technique where Shin backflips while hitting the opponent with his feet. ** Nanto Hakuha Zan (Force Breaking Slash): Nanto Hakuha Zan is a technique where Shin slashes the opponent upwards. ** Hakushu Koshi (White Condor Crimson Lips): Hakushu Koshi is a technique where Shin surrounds one of his hands with chi and thrusts his hand into an opponent. ** Hien Zan (Flying Swallow Slash): Hien Zan is a technique where Shin delivers a flying kick to his opponent which cuts them into pieces. ** Hiryū Ken (Flying Dragon Fist): Hiryū Ken is a technique where Shin rapidly punches the opponent to break apart their body. ** Kaketshu Juji So (Bloody Cross Burial): Kaketshu Juji So is a technique where Shin flies into the air and slices the ground twice to cause a massive eruption of chi. ** Moshu Shee (Brutal Vulture Dive): Moshu Shee is a technique where Shin launches his opponent into the air with a flip kick before rapidly jabbing them before spinning to slice their body to pieces. ** Mumyo Fusatsu Jin (Avidya Measured Killing Column): Mumyo Fusatsu Jin is a technique where Shin stabs the ground which causes a giant slash of chi to come out of the ground. ** Raishin Shō (Thunder Tremor Palm): Raishin Shō is a technique where Shin charges his fist with chi before jabbing the ground which causes an eruption of chi from the ground. ** Renki Tsuha (Vibrant Wave): Renki Tsuha is a technique where Shin fires a beam of chi from his hand which causes an eruption of chi from the ground where it hits. ** Ryūhashi Dan (Flowing Feather Bullet): Ryūhashi Dan is a technique where Shin charges a feather with chi and throws it at the opponent. ** Sei Zan So (Misery Edge Claw): Sei Zan So is a technique where Shin swipes his fingers in front of him which causes a massive slash wave to cut the opponent apart. ** Senju Zan (Thousand Hand Slash): Senju Zan is a technique where Shin rapidly jabs his hands into the opponent one thousand times in a few seconds. ** Senkyaku Sō (Spinning Kick Burial): Senkyaku Sō is a technique where Shin slashes the opponent with a sweep kick. ** Senshi Kanshu (Thousand Torn Piercing Fist): Senshi Kanshu is a technique where Shin jabs the opponent so fast that they don't see it happen. ** Shin Yosho Ha (Divine Eagle Floating Destruction): Shin Yosho Ha is a technique where Shin jumps into the air and expels chi from his body into a cross formation. ** Shishū Zan (Bestowing Eagle Slash): Shishū Zan is a technique where Shin jumps into the air rapidly jabs the opponent. ** Shōshū Tokyaku (Soaring Eagle Slaughter Kick): Shōshū Tokyaku is a technique where Shin kicks the opponent with a rising kick before stabbing the with his hands seven times. ** Shuyaku Soshu (Cruel Vulture Twin Hand): Shuyaku Soshu is a technique where Shin jumps into the air, stabs an opponent with his fists before firing off a massive wave of chi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6